It is desirable to provide captivating gaming opportunities for game players to maintain player interest, particularly where there are multiple chances of winning and/or increasing payout awards. In furtherance of the need to attract participants to particular gaming machines, there is a continuing need to further the excitement and anticipation in the participation of gaming activities. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers advantages over prior art gaming approaches.